


A Different Reality

by emilykm27



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Gen, Spencer Reid Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilykm27/pseuds/emilykm27
Summary: New Job, New Life, New beginning, Well that's what you thought, Until one man came back to your life coming for your family, Team and your loved one, It wasn't the Reality You wished for
Kudos: 2





	1. Please read before continuing

The story I attend to write is a love story between Spencer Reid and the Reader. 

Please DO NOT comment on anything inappropriate or uncomfy that will make everyone else uncomfy, This story will contain graphic things so I will add a warning before the whole chapter starts, Also This is a fair warning I am not good at angst but I will get good at it as I continue with the story.

Please keep in mind that things in the story will be graphic meaning:  
-Choking   
-degradation  
-scratching  
\- overstimulation   
\- depression  
-suicidal thoughts  
\- drugs and alcohol   
\- This is as far as I know I will be putting in the story:)  
If anything I am free to talk, I will also be posting hotlines on this page but also the pages with sensitive topics. 

P.S- Thanks for the cover, I am in love with the cover, and it’s just amazing!!   
If you are writing a story and you are looking for amazing cute covers go to her she is amazing! I love the covers she makes! 

Hotlines :  
National Domestic Violence Hotline 1-800-799-SAFE  
Eating Disorders Awareness and Prevention 1-800-931-2237  
National Sexual Assault Hotline 1-800-656-HOPE (4673)  
Child Abuse National Hotline 1-800-25ABUSE  
Drug Abuse National Helpline 1-800-662-4357  
Suicide Hotline 1-800-SUICIDE (784-2433)  
1-800-273-TALK (8255)  
Suicide Prevention Hotline 1-800-827-7571  
-Please if you are suffering from depression or any of these talk to someone you feel comfortable, and know you are not alone. So keep your head up and keep going with life:) You can do it, I believe in you

\- If anything I am free to talk :)

Socials: 

TikTok: ssa.emily 

Insta: emily._k.m 

Snapchat: emilykm27


	2. Chapter 2

I begin to hear my loud alarm begin to wake me up from the nice wonderful sleep I was just having. The Sun peeking through the white curtains from my nice vintage looking apartment. 

As I begin to walk to my bathroom I looked at the clock and see that it is 6:20. Meaning I had 20 minutes to brush my teeth and hair, Pick a nice business outfit for my first day at work, make coffee and pick a book for my wait on the Metro Since my car was at the shop getting work done. 

As I tried to pick out an appropriate business outfit I settled on a Business skirt that hugged my curves, a tight but not too tight white button-up shirt with a business jacket on top of that, With mismatch socks and some converse. Light makeup and my hair down in curls, My family always thought it was weird how As I walked down to my living room looking at the hundreds of books I occupied I finally chose one, " If I Stand " By Stephen King. It was a horror book that I began to love since I was in 5th grade, The way Stephan King flashes back to all the character’s lives before the whole virus got to them. I began to make my coffee which consists of less coffee but more sugar, It always made me feel more energized since the sugar rush was something for me to stay alive for the whole day. 

As I walked down the steps into the metro with my satchel around my shoulder I couldn't happen to notice a man. He was tall, very tall compared to me but he had nice hazel eyes and his hair was just the right amount on the top and the sides, he was skinny but looked tough. He looked smart and business-like with his suit and satchel. I was going to ride the metro every day if it meant seeing him again and again. I walked inside the metro and caught his eye looking at me, both of us looked away and blushed.  
Once my metro came to a stop both of us both seemed to go inside the same cart, the one with fewer people. He let me go in first, What a gentleman I thought. The metro was beginning to go so I sat down and put my satchel in the seat next to me, Pulled my book up to my face, and begin to read. I felt some eyes on me, So I looked up from my book and on the seat across from me was the tall, skinny man whose hazel eyes looked like the world looking at me, but once I noticed he looked away. 

After a few more stops I finally reached my stop, and I guess so did he. We both got up and started walking to the two different exist that the metro has and began to walk the same way. I was in the front and he was following me, Maybe he goes to work in the FBI headquarters to I thought, or maybe he doesn't, But by the looks of it with his satchel, business suit, the way he is looking up and looks like he knows where he is going it seems like he does, So there is no way he is a serial killer who is going to kidnap me, Or maybe he was and this is hoe he kidnaps everyone. Why do I always have to be panicked for anything maybe he is a sweet nice guy going to work in the same building as I am. 

A couple more steps and we finally reached the FBI headquarters, The tall gentlemen came rushing and opened the door for me with a smile and I smiled back. " Thank You So much ", I said as I began to walk to the elevator and so did he, We both began to walk to the elevators and that is when I knew he was working here. " What floor? " He asked me, Jesus his voice sounds amazing, he sounds sweet. " Um the 6th Floor please, " I said with a smile, He smiled back at me and pressed the 6th-floor button but just that button, no other one. I guess I will be seeing him around the BAU floor, " So what are you doing on the BAU floor? " He asked me since we were the only two in the elevator. " I am starting my first day here. " I said kind of awkwardly, but I looked at him and he looked at me. He just kept looking at me, I don't even think he was hearing me because he looked like he was out of reality. 

The elevator came to a stop and both of us walked out, " Hey, can you point me out to SSA. Arron Hotchner's office. " I asked him looking him in the eyes, " Um yeah he is just up the stairs the first office you see there, " He told me looking at me as if he was in awe for me talking to him, " Thank you again," I said nodding my head at him.  
I walked up the stairs and went to the first door I saw, I saw a tall man who was probably in his 30-40's and he looked like he was in charge of everyone. So I knocked on the door and he motioned me in through the glass windows he had. 

" Hi Ms. Y/L/N, how are you doing today? " He asked, he looked nice but intimating so I stuttered a bit

" I- I am do-doing great Agent Hotchner, How about yourself?" I asked

" I am doing Great, please sit down so we can talk about your first day here."

" Okay great," I said as I sat down in one of the two seats he had in this office

" So Ms. Y/L/N, we have all your papers, I looked over them and we are good and happy to have you here. " He said looking at me right in the eyes, I was scared and still intimidated.

" Umm, Agent Hotchner Just to ask you know what happened and that will be kept safe right? " I asked him hoping he knew so I would not have to talk about it. 

" Yes, yes indeed I do know what happened, and that will be kept in a secret place. " He said with apologetic eyes, I knew how he felt. He felt sorry and sad about what happened, but there was no way to change the past but we had to keep moving and look at the future 

" Okay, Thank you again, Agent Hotchner, I can not wait to work with you and your team I have heard amazing things about you guys. " I said with a smile on my face 

" Oh, yeah about the team, it is time to meet them. " He said with an amused look on his face while looking out the window of his office, " and they are all gathered around looking here, so let’s go meet them. ".

As we walked out several people looked at us, " Hey guys, this is Dr. Y/N Y/L/N, she will be joining our team ". He began to point out the team, He pointed out a tall dark man who looked tough but sweet, " That is SSA Derek Morgan " Then a blonde who looked like she was nice but intimating. " SSA Jennifer Jareau " Then a tall Lady with black hair who looked like she can party very hard " SSA Emily Prentiss " Then an old man who looked Italian and rich by the looks of his chain and rings he wore, " Hi I am SSA David Rossi," he said in a nice gentle voice.

" And best for la-" 

" Hi I am Dr. Spencer Reid," He said putting his hand out in front of me to shake While interrupting Agent Hotchner, Everyone around me looked at him in shock and at me when I went in to shake his hand, I did not understand why we’re just shaking hands. But the name Spencer Reid is going to be a name I will never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

I smiled back at spencer, " Your the handsome tall gentleman who opened the door and wouldn't stop looking at me in the elevator " I said in a joking matter, while smiling at the tall Dr.  
" Yes, Indeed I am " He said blushing back at me  
" Well Nice to finally know your name Doctor " I said back while looking into his eyes, he just smiled back at me.  
" Sorry for ruining this special moment for the two of you, but we need to get going we have a case. " Penelope said   
Everyone began to walk to a room, Which had a circular table in the middle of the whole room, I sat down and Penelope began to pass out tablets.   
" I am sorry but do you have paper copies? I work best when its paper. "   
" Yes, indeed I do. I always make paper copies since Boy wonder here likes paper instead of technology " Penelope says with a smile in her face, She then hands you a paper copy of the case.  
" Okay lets get started, The Halbert Family They were murderd in their home last night in the Denver Suburb of cherry creek, It is the third Home invasion like this in the last month." Penelope says holding the remote that is showing pictures of the crime scene  
" They kill everyone. " Hotch says   
" Parents, kids, pets if they have them, Always families nice neighborhoods. " Penelope says   
"What do they take? " Derek says   
" Nothing they can't fit in their pockets. " Penelope says  
" Cash, jewelry-"   
" There are hundreds of ways to get cash and jewelry without killing entire families." Hotch says disturbed at the pictures of the murderd family in their house.   
" That's why home invasions are so hard to profile, Multiple motives." I say trying to contribute to the conversation.  
" National Statistics show an uptick in home invasions over the last few years, 18% in Colorado." Spencer says from his seat next to you.   
" You know it's bad if they're inviting us back." Hotch says with a serious look on his face  
" Back? " I say confused   
" Well, things went bad after the Jonbenet Ramsey case, When a couple of agents publicly criticized local Detectives. " Hotch says  
" Well, They didn't need us to make them look bad. " Derek says   
" And that was in boulder? " JJ says   
" Yeah, but the statewide media ran with it, and it took on a life of its own." Hotch says   
" Well, I talked to Lieutenant Nellis, Trust me they want our help." JJ says with a assuring face.  
" They need our help, the first two invasions were 20 days apart, this last one is just 9 days later. " Emily says  
" So they're killing in faster cycles acquiring a Taste. " Derek says   
" And getting better at it every time " Rossi says looking at all of us  
" Okay everyone wheels up in 30 " Hotch says   
" Wheels up? " I say with a confusing look on my face  
" Get to the jet in 30 minutes so I hope you have a Go Bag " Derek says with a smile on his face  
" Can someone drive me to my apartment complex real fast, I forgot mine there. " I say with a hoping look on my face, hoping someone says they will.   
" I can, We can take a SUV and drive to the jet on our way back, I forgot mine too. " Spencer Says with a smile on his face  
" Okay sure come on lets get going. " I say  
He guides me to the SUV which is in the parking garage of the FBI headquarters, We got in and Spencer began to drive  
" So where is your apartment complex? " Reid says while looking at the road  
" It is the one right in front of the metro. " I say, I didn't really know what the street was called, All I knew was that, it was located right in front of the metro and my apartment number was #33.  
" is your apartment on the fourth floor? " Reid says with a surprised look on his face.  
" Um yeah, How did you know? " I asked curiously  
" I live in the apartment at the bottom of yours." Reid says with a smile on his face  
So if he lives in the apartment in the bottom of mine does that mean  
" So... Your telling me you hear my loud music, and my horrible singing?" You say with a embarrassed look on your face  
All you get from him was a smile on his face trying to hold back laugh, while nodding. Your face goes bright right from the embarrassment  
" Oh- I am so sorry If I ever bothered you and sorry for the noise, dancing things out makes me feel good at times. "   
" it is all good, Don't be embarrassed it was nice to laugh at the singing coming from your apartment " He says still trying to hold in a laugh.   
I just look at him and smile knowing that we will be great friends.   
After a while in the car we arrive at the complex, We both hop out of the car and head inside.   
" Okay meet down here in 3 minutes, Whoever comes last has to drive the car to the jet " I said with a playful smile on my face  
" Oh your on " Spencer says with a smile on his ready to come back as fast as he can  
The both of us rush up the stairs and I go up one more stair case and rush into my apartment and get my go bag that was sitting on the coffee table by the door. I decide to grab one more book for the jet ride and leave my apartment.   
As soon as you go down to the first floor Spencer comes out of the elevator running to me.   
" What!? wait no-"   
" Face it spence I won this round, but do not worry. There is more rounds to come in the future " I say with a smile and a laugh while looking at him and tossing the car keys at him. " Next time spence, Next time "  
The both of us head towards the SUV and toss our bags in the back and head to the jet, The car ride was filled with smiles and laughter. It felt as if I finally made a friend and in my first day.   
I felt safe with him, which is weird. I never feel safe this fast with someone, He was something special though.  
After a few more minutes we arrived to the jet on time.  
" What took you guy so long? " Derek said with a smirk on his face  
" Oh nothing just smiles and laughter " I said with a smile on your face, While Spencer blushes.   
" Okay lets begin to review the case " Hotch says  
" How is our newly team mate feel about the jet? " Penelope says from the computer screen and the screens around the jet.  
" I love it and especially this couch right here " I say sitting down on the couch next to spencer  
__________________________  
" okay time to take a some rest, I expect all of you back over here at 7:00am " Hotch says looking at all of us  
" Sure thing, I will ride with Spence to the hotel " I say with a smile   
" I will also ride with you guys " Derek says  
We all walk out to the black SUV and get into the back seat, Reid goes into the passengers seat and Derek goes into the Drivers seat.   
" So Y/N, where are you from? " Derek says while getting out of the parking space we were in  
" I am from the south side of Chicago " I say with a smile in my face  
" Oh really!? I am from the south side as well " Derek says with a big smile  
" Yea I grew up in the south side with my family, and my friends. " I say with a smile going back on memories of your childhood.   
" I lived in Las Vegas, Nevada " Spencer says, trying to but in the conversation  
" That is great to know spence " I say with a laugh  
Then it was silent for awhile, until Derek spoke up  
" So Y/N what team is the best Sox or Cubs? " Derek says  
" My family is a Cubs Fan, So of course I am a cubs fan Derek. "   
" That a girl!! Spence take your shot before I take mine " Derek says laughing   
Spencer's face turns bright red and he looks out the window of the blushing. We then notice we arrived at the hotel after discussing more on the case  
" Okay well boys had a pleasure talking to the both of you but I need to sleep and get my beauty rest." I say with a small laugh  
" Why do you need a beauty rest if your already beautiful? " Spencer says with a confused look  
I look at him and smile at him in awe, " Good Night Spence " I walk up to him and kiss him the cheek and walk to my hotel room.  
I go shower and brush my teeth, Then put on my pajamas which really consist of a large oversized T-shirt and shorts.  
Then my phone rings


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter T H R E E 

I picked up my phone and saw who called me

" Hey, mom what's up? " You say 

" Hey, Mija how is work going so far? "

" It is going great mom, you know chasing down serial killers as the usual "

" I am just saying why could you not pick a job that is safer for you Mija, pa Que no te me mueras. "

" Mom I am not going to die, I am okay plus that is what bullet vest is for mom " 

" Yes Mija but I don't trust those bullet vests, just be careful, and if anything happens call me. I love you Mija take care. " 

" Te quiero Tambien ma, take care " 

You hang up the phone and put it down and sit down on the couch in your room, Then you hear a knock on your door

" Jesus Christ what do you need!? " you say to the person standing in front of you outside your hotel room.

" Oh I am sorry are you busy," Spencer says in a delicate voice

" Oh no, I am not busy come in, " You say opening your hotel room door more so he can walk in

" I was just going to ask if you wanna hang out and watch a movie, maybe order room service and talk? " Spencer ask

" Honestly Spence I would love that so much "

" okay great um You pick the movie and I will order room service. " Spencer says with a big smile on his face

The good thing about the room service is that you did not have to pay for it.

" So Spence let's get to know each other, " You say with a smile plastered on your Ice cream-filled face 

" Okay what do you wanna know, " Spencer says taking a scoop out of the Mint chocolate quart of Ice cream

" How long have you been in this line of work? What your favorite color is? What is your favorite holiday? When your birthday is? Do you have any siblings? What is your favorite movie? What book are you reading at the moment? " You say shoving more Ice cream into your mouth

" Okay I have been in this line of work for 2 years, I joined when I was 22 years old. My favorite color is navy blue, My birthday is October 28, I do not have any siblings, Favorite movie has to be the best movie which is Solaris, and At the moment I am reading " The Sign Of Four " Oh and my favorite holiday has to be Halloween " Spencer says proudly of all his answers.

" Now you tell me about yourself Ms. Y/N " 

" Okay, this is my first day at work," You say laughing a little "My favorite color has to be y/f/c, My favorite holiday has to be Halloween but also Christmas I can never choose between those two, My birthday is September 27, I have 2 siblings, My favorite Movie has to be y/f/m, and The book I am reading at the moment is " The Stand, " You say smiling.

Spencer looks at you smiling and laughing because of the Ice Cream you have around your face. 

" Here Y/N you have some- " He says going to wipe it off with a napkin looking into your dark brown eyes. 

He was inching closer to you, looking like he wanted to kiss you. So you inched closer to him as well

but then but of you get disturbed by your phone ringing again.

" I am so sorry, can you excuse me real quick? " You say feeling sorry

" Yea go ahead I will be waiting here," he says smiling 

You pick up your phone and see who is calling you

"Mom come on this is the second time you have called me"

"Yes I know this is the second time I called you, I have not been far away from you since you graduated college so let me be worried that my daughter is in Virginia cause she decided to chase after serial killers" 

"Mom this job is my dream, so porfavor ya para de ablarme, si pasa algo yo te voy a decir and te amo mucho ama pero porfavor deja que yo vivo mi vida. Te voy a llamar manana in la manana. bye"

You then hang up the phone and go back to spencer 

" Sorry about that it was my mom, she was calling cause she was worried about me. " You say with a frown on your face

" are you going to be okay? wanna talk about it? " Spencer asked with a worried face 

" No it is okay I will be fine and trust me, I will get used to living like this. " You say stuffing more Ice cream in your face 

Spencer laughs and continues to watch the movie with you, and looks at your shoes, and then at your socks

" Y/N you wear mismatch socks and converse? " he says with a questionable look on his face

You look at him, then at his shoes and socks. 

" Oh cool! you do too, awesome. I know people always thought it was weird to wear mismatch socks and converse for someone my age but to be honest they are just part of my weird self." You say with confidence in your voice

" Yeah same here, I wear everything with mismatch socks and converse, sometimes business shoes but the converse is my daily thing," he says smiling so hard and blushing. 

After watching a few more movies and talking more about your lives, both of you noticed you are more in common than you know.

" Spence, I guess we are more alike than we thought, " You say smiling while blushing

" Y/N I think we are," he says with a big smile that lights up your world

That's when you noticed it was 4 am, You and Spencer have been talking for 7 hours straight. 

" Spence, are you down for a power nap before we go into work in 3 hours? " you say yawning a little 

" Sure, I take the couch and you go to your bed. " He says with a tired look

" nonsense come on sleep with me, we are now best friend which means you sleep in that bed with me, come on Vamos, " You say with a smile walking to your bed

" you speak Spanish? " spencer says looking surprised 

" um yea, I am Hispanic, " You say proudly

" You seem to surprise me more and more Ms. Y/L/N. " He says with a smirk plastered on his face. 

You both get into your bed and scoot next to each other, You hesitate to lay your head on his chest but spencer pulls you in with his arm around your waist and his chin on your head. 

Maybe trusting someone won't be bad this time. 


	5. F O U R

things like Child abuse will be explained in this chapter. So please continue reading with caution:(  
_____________________________  
You begin to hear your phone ringing.   
" What is that loud sound " Spencer says with his morning raspy voice, and to be honest it sounded hot.   
" I am soo sorry it was my phone. Time to get up spence. " You say climbing over Spencer, while you sit on his lap, trying to stop your phone from ringing   
" So Y/N how's the view " he says with a smirk   
" SPENCE!! I'm just trying to stop the alarm " you say getting of his lap, to stand by the bed   
" I was just wondering what the view was like, you looked like you were having fun " he says smiling even more   
Spencer than puts his head more into the pillow, and you get annoyed   
" Spence! GET UPPPP " you say pulling his arm   
" Give me 5, more minutes and I will get up " He says with puppy eyes  
" Spence, I lived with two younger kids, puppy eyes are my thing and they don't work on me, So get you ass up " You say playfully slamming a pillow at him  
" Oh your on " Spencer says chasing you around your hotel room, which was pretty big  
He finally catches up to you and slams you on your bed while hovering over you  
" So, can I have my 5 more minuets of rest? " Spencer says with a smirk on his face  
" No because we only have a couple of minutes to get ready, So go to your room and get ready and meet me back here. " You say with puppy eyes   
" Ah fine, you know your pretty cute when your bossy " Spencer says on his way to put on his shirt while getting his shoes.   
" and you have a very attractive morning voice Dr. Reid. " You say going to open the door   
" Oh really? " He says with a bigger smirk on his face going out the door, turning towards you  
" Yea Dr. Reid, now go get ready Ill see you back here spence ." You say shutting the door at him  
Once you shut the door, you looked at the peep hole of your door and saw him smile and blush, then walk away.   
He was something, something very special. You begin to jump around your room and process that you just fell asleep with a gorgeous man.   
Since you were in high school, you never thought you would be able to fall asleep with someone like him, especially since you were the nerdy girl who everyone bullied and thought was really weird.  
You picked up your phone and saw that someone called you 4 minutes ago  
" good morning mom, How are you doing " You say to your mom over the phone  
"I am doing great mija, How are you and the serial killer job? " She says   
" Well mom I am doing great, and as the serial killer job We have not yet found the serial killer. " You say brushing your teeth   
"Have you made any new friends? or at least done something exciting? "   
" Actually mom I have made a friend, he is really nice and handsome, and I have done some exciting things like reading, and eating Ice cream " You say the last part sarcastically, while brushing your hair  
"Ohh well that is nice mija, and hopefully this friend become more than just a friend, I want some grandchildren. If you know what I mean! "   
" MOM! no not yet, we are just friends we are getting really close but not that close! "   
"Okay Mija, well good luck at work and please do not die on me, stay safe and know I love you "   
" I love you too mom, Bye "  
"Bye "  
You than hang up the phone and pick out your outfit for the day which was black business pants with a white spaghetti string top.   
You than hear a knock and head over to the door, and see spencer  
" Okay spence just wait a little, let me put on some makeup and get my shoes on and my satchel " You say hurrying to get ready   
" No need for makeup Y/N, just get your shoes, I will get your satchel, Plus you are already beautiful " Spencer says blushing a little   
" Thank you spence, that actually made my morning " You say giving him a kiss on the cheek and making him blush some more.   
You both head down to the lobby to see the team waiting for you and spencer  
" I am going to ride with the girls this time " You say with a smile  
You were really hoping to make some more friends especially with the girls, they looked like they knew how to have fun.   
" Okay come on Y/N lets go " Emily says calling you over to her and JJ  
" Coming " You yell back   
" I will see you at the police station Dr. Reid "  
" See you there Dr. Y/L/N " he says winking at you.   
You then run off and get into the car with the girls and they begin to drive  
" So who wants to stop by for some coffee and donuts on the way to the police Station" JJ says while driving  
" I would love some donuts right now " Emily says   
" I need my morning coffee " You say with a smile  
" So Y/N want to handle the music, might as well have fun while we wait to get there " Emily says handing you the aux cord  
" Yea, I would love to " You say smiling and putting on a song.  
The song you chose was Golden, and man were you all singing your lungs out to the song, You all had wind blowing threw your hair because the windows were down. Then there was a red light so you guys stopped  
" Hold it, focus, hoping, Take me back to the light " Emily sang with a smile   
" I know you were way too bright for me, I'm hopeless, broken " JJ sang dancing her seat  
" So you wait for me in the sky, Browns my skin just right " You sang perfectly, Having the girls looking at you shocked from your singing   
" You're so golden " You all sang out loud but filled with happiness  
Then you heard the car behind you beep since the light was green a couple seconds ago  
" Oh shit " Emily says driving and parking next to the café   
JJ and you head into the café while Emily goes into the donut shop next to the café  
" So Y/N how do you like you coffee? " JJ says looking at you  
" No it's okay I can buy my own coffee " You say back with a smile  
" Y/N please, Ill buy it plus I am getting some for the rest of the team "   
" Okay I like my coffee with less coffee and more sugar " you say embarrassed  
" So you like your coffee like spencer " She says smirking and walking away  
After a few minutes Emily walks in with two boxes of donuts   
" So Y/N, what is your favorite donut? " Emily says  
" I really like chocolate with sprinkles, but anything with chocolate is good enough for me " You say with a smile  
JJ then walks over to you both and hands you your coffee along with the other set of coffee for the team  
" Are we all set, We have another 15 minute drive till we get to the police station " Emily says looking at you and JJ  
You both nod and walk out of the café and back into the car  
" Okay! are you girls ready? " You say looking for another song  
" Hell Yea! we are " Emily says looking in the rear view mirror smiling at you   
Then you see it, the perfect song to energize all of you   
" Honey, honey, how he thrills me, aha, honey, honey " You sing, while the girls scream and dance  
" Honey, honey, nearly kills me, aha, honey, honey " Emily says beginning to drive   
" I'd heard about him before, I wanted to know some more " JJ sang with such passion  
" And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine " You sang perfectly and loud enough for the couple in the car next to you guys to look shocked   
" Oh, He makes me dizzy " You all sang together   
" I wish Penelope was here, to do this with us " JJ says looking out the window   
" Yea Me too, Hey Y/N wanna come out with us for a girls night once we get back? It is fun trust us " Emily says looking at you in the rear view mirror   
" Sure!, I would love to " You say with the biggest smile  
After a few more minutes of laughing, and singing you finally arrive at the police station and exit the car with coffee and donuts in hand  
" What took you girls so long? " Hotch says looking at the three of us  
" Um, Coffee and donuts? " You all say together laughing a little, showing him the coffee and donuts  
" Okay come on, we have a suspect " Hotch says with seriousness in his voice  
You all go into the room, and pass out the coffee   
" Okay everyone here are the donuts " Emily says putting down the boxes of donuts  
You and spencer seems to reach for the same one, The chocolate and sprinkles one   
" Oh, I am sorry you can have it " You say to spencer  
" No, take it " Spencer says looking at you   
" No spence, it is fine take it, I'll take the other one " You say smiling at him with assurance   
He gets his donut and you get the other   
____________________________________  
" Ervin Robles, Right there! " Derek says pointing the gun at the Hispanic looking man  
" Get your ass down on the ground right now! " you say pointing your gun at him  
He tries to run, but he already surrounded by cops and your team  
" Ervin " Derek screams at the man again   
He looks panicked and scared  
" Where you goin', Ervin, Huh? Why are you running? " Derek says to the man putting him against the wall  
" give me your hand " Derek says as he is cuffing him  
Once you guys arrived at the station, Hotch put Derek and you to interrogating him.  
" You're not helping yourself if you don't talk to us " Derek says   
All he is doing is sitting down and looking down not forward but down, He was just what we profiled  
"One Brutalizes the parents, This is the dominant one... sadistic, Remorseless, Extremely Volatile " Hotch says   
" The other prefers a needle, His injections are consistent with an angel of death, He's more withdrawn, sensitive, and he has a warped sense of mercy " You say looking around the room of police officers  
Derek and you begin to stand up and head out the door  
" He is giving us nothing " You say looking at Hotch, Emily and the detective  
" Do you want another crack at him " Derek says pointing at the man   
" No. we can't keep going like this " Hotch says   
" So let him stew, wire him down " The detective says   
" We don't have time " Derek says   
" We need him to find Gary " you say sitting down   
" Kids who grew up like he did, They're incapable of forming attachments it's not like we're gonna earn his trust " Emily said looking at Derek in the eyes  
" Their whole M.O was predicted, On the union of their two personalities, and with Ervin out of the picture " Hotch says   
" there's no telling what Gray could do " You say looking at Hotch  
" So he won't talk to us, but maybe he'll talk to family " Emily says looking at all of us   
____________________________________  
You and the team are on the other side of the two-sided glass seeing the conversation of Carrie and Ervin. You then feel someone grab your hand and interlock their fingers.  
You looked down and saw it was Spencer's, so you let your hand rest in his and blush.  
" Hey. You're here. " Ervin says to Carrie, as if he knows her closely  
" Did you, Uh, Did you get the flowers that I sent? "   
" Yeah...Pretty " Carrie says   
" They were to say that, Uh... That I'm sorry " Ervin says looking down  
" Flowers aren't enough, Ervin " Emily says stepping in, knowing Carrie might snap  
" We need Gary "   
" That won't make it up, though " Ervin says   
" It's a start " Emily says   
" NO! " Ervin says seeming frustrated  
" They're gonna send you away now, Did you see? that's what they do with all the strays. They send them away " Ervin says looking at Carrie   
" That's why I make them go to sleep, So that they don't have to suffer."   
" Ervin, More people are going to suffer if we can't find Gary " Emily says looking at him   
" So when you killed my brother, You were doing him a favor? " Carrie says looking directly at him  
" Its true " Ervin says   
" And what about me? " Carrie says  
" Let's just address one thing at a time " Emily says trying to get the conversation back to trying to find Gary  
" I just wanted to see you again, You look so much like Lucy, I just...I couldn't.. " Ervin says looking at Carrie  
" I- I know-- I know it's selfish, But--"   
" Selfish? It's insane " Carrie says   
" Ok, Carrie, let's take a break " Emily says grabbing Carries arm  
" What happened to you that was so bad? " She says, yanking her arm back   
" She used to make it...go dark, I mean, that's what we used to call it. She would...put me in the bath to pray and then she'd hold my head down under the water sometimes I could stay awake " Ervin says going back in memories   
" For like a minute...and sometimes a little more, Then it would all go dark. "  
" They still have kids in that house " You say looking at Hotch  
" Another kid, Another welfare check " The detective beside you says   
" Let's call D.S.S and see if we can get them out of there. " Hotch says looking at Ervin


End file.
